


Meanings Tied Up in Dots and Lines (Podfic)

by sqbr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents congratulated Toph on learning to read, but said that as much as they admired her newfound ability to write they'd rather she didn't bend "Toph Bei Fong was here" into all the decorative boulders.</p><p>A rather slapdash reading of the fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanings Tied Up in Dots and Lines (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Meanings tied up in dots and lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39243) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



> [There's also a more professional recording by OpalSong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/682708).

Link: [Meanings Tied Up in Dots and Lines on Dropbox](http://dl.dropbox.com/u/85733830/meanings%202.mp3)  
Running Length: 19 minutes  
Size: 18 MB


End file.
